1. Field
The following description relates to a valve for vacuum process that controls the degree of a vacuum according to stages in a semiconductor manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum systems are used for manufacturing semiconductor devices. In chemical vapor deposition (CVD) systems, when energy is provided to gas in a chamber to get a plasma state, a reaction occurs in a wafer in the chamber and a thin film is formed on the wafer. Unnecessary reactants generated in the process are discharged through pumps and pipes.
These vacuum systems include valves for controlling the degree of the vacuum of pumps and pipes. Accordingly, foreign materials are deposited inside the valves due to corrosive gas which may reduce a life time of the device and even cause a serious problem to the pump.